Always Remember
Disclaimer: I don't own Centehua or Adam Harrison. So, I got permission from Leaf to use her characters and write a fan-fanfiction about Candlelights. So here it is, the first Fan-fanfiction on the wiki. This fan-fanfiction's official song is A Drop in the Ocean because it reminds me of Cadam. ---- She woke up on a bench. "Adam..." She whispered to herself as the snow melted on her cheek. Could he really be gone? The whole of yesterday was a blur; meeting Adam on the roof, walking to the beach. The only thing she remembered clearly was the glassy look in his eyes after...it happened. How could it have happened? How could he have left her, so suddenly? She was alone. Again. Centehua stood up and brushed the snow off of her. He couldn't be gone. Not for good, anyway. His soul would have stayed behind, and all she had to do was find it. She walked through the snow until she reached the street near the beach. There was a blood stain in the middle. The body was obviously moved, but this was where his soul would have last been in his body. This was the last place he was fully here. Fully Adam. This would be the best place to make contact. She knelt on the ground, a few inches away from the dried blood. She cleared the snow that was gathering on the spot, and began chanting. "Δείξε μου την ψυχή του που έχασαν τη ζωή τους. Το μόνο που αξίζει να έχουν μια ακόμη ευκαιρία." She chanted repeatedly in Ancient Greek. As she chanted, her pendant began glowing, a deep emerald color, as opposed to its natural obsidian shade. She chanted nonstop, forgetting where she was. All that mattered was finding Adam. A sudden chill that had nothing to do with the fast falling snow flakes made her stop chanting. "Cen." A voice said behind her. She stood up and turned around with a smile on her face, expecting to see Adam. Her smile faded away when she instead saw a young man, with wings as dark as night. "Father." She said calmly. "Centehua." He replied. "How are you?" "Where's Adam?" She asked hoarsely. "I need to see him." "I am sorry, my daughter." Thanatos said. "But you cannot." "Why?" She asked, almost pleadingly. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "He has passed." He said simply. It was as if time slowed down. "No." Centehua objected. "No. He wouldn't do that. Adam wouldn't just leave." "Think, daughter!" Thanatos growled. "Adam Harrision was a very distraught young man. When you found him, he was about to commit suicide." "Yes," Centehua began. "But he changed! He wouldn't leave; not without saying goodbye." "I'm sorry, child." Thanatos said, his voice calmer. "He has passed, and chosen to be reborn. I must leave now, but we will meet again. Goodbye." Thanatos left as suddenly as he appeared, and Centehua began to shed her tears. She didn't care that she was in the middle of the road, she didn't care who might be watching her, because Adam had passed. He was gone, and she would never see him again. The snowflakes melted on her skin as she collapsed on to the ground. She began sobbing, and could distantly hear the car horns beeping around her. The last thing she heard before passing out was a siren that, presumably, belonged to an ambulance. ---- "...I-I don't know what h-happened." She heard a man stutter. "S-she was just lying on the r-road, sobbing, when I f-found her." "Alright sir," a woman began. "What is your name? I need it for the form." "Jones." The man said. "Mike Jones." "Dr. Jenna Romano," the woman replied. "Don't you worry Mr. Jones. This young girl will be fine, and I'm sure her parents won't press charges..." Her voice slowly trailed off as they walked out of the room. Centehua listened carefully. When she was certain that there was no one in the room, she opened her eyes and sat up. She was sitting in a drab hospital room; the walls were painted a dull gray color and the furniture was plaid. Her eyes danced around the room, looking for any other possible exit, other than the door. There were none; no windows, no fire exits, and no airvents. At least as far as she could tell. Centehua sighed. If the other Hunters found her here then she would be the laughing stock of the group. In a flash of silver light, Artemis herself appeared before her. "Lady Artemis." Centehua said stiffly. They were never on great terms. "Hello Centehua." Artemis replied with a sigh. "Why are you in here?" "Well, I-I was crossing the street and, um, I was hit by a car." She stammered. "Before I could recover my senses, they dragged me here." Artemis pursed her lips. Centehua could tell that she wasn't buying the story. However, Artemis seemed to accept it. "Very well." She said. "Why don't we make this situation a test, of sorts? You must escape from the hospital. The other Hunters will wait in the southern woods until midnight. If you are not there, they will move on without you." "Yes Lady Artemis," Centehua replied, but Artemis was already gone. She climbed out of the hospital bed and inspected the room, carefully this time. There was an air vent behind the bed. As Centehua was pushing the bed out of the way, the door opened and the woman - Dr. Jenna Romano - walked in. "Ah," she began, looking at her clipboard. "You're awake. That's goo-----What are you doing?" Dr. Romano was staring at Centehua who was still trying to push the bed out of the way. "Nothing." Centehua replied hastily as she pushed the bed back into its original position. "I was just.." Her voice trailed off. Dr. Romano cleared her throat and gestured to Centehua to sit while she turned around and began looking through the cupboards. Centehua began walking to her bed when she suddenly sprinted out of the room. She pushed nurses out of her way as she headed towards the door. Behind her, Dr. Romano was screaming "Runaway patient!" Centehua ran out into the parking lot and literally ran into the man that was in her room before; Mike Jones. "Whoa, whoa!" he said, gripping her arm. "Where's the fire?" "There's no fire," Centehua replied, seemingly oblivious to his playful tone. "I know that," Mike said patiently. "You need to get back into the hospital." "No." Centehua replied calmly. "I have somewhere I need to be." Mike glanced around. "Well then at least let me drive you. You can't just wander the streets." He led her to his car and Centehua sat in the shotgun seat. "Where to?" He asked casually as he sat in the driver's seat. "The cemetery." She replied after a moments' hesitation. Mike glanced at her before driving out of the hospital's car park. "Who are you going to see?" He asked, after a few minutes' silence. "That depends." Centehua answered. "How long was I unconscious? Long enough for someone to be buried?" "Yes," Mike said. "You were out cold for a few days; its strange, because the doctors found nothing wrong with you." She had a puzzled expression on her face. "If I was unconscious for a few days, why were you only giving the hospital your name today?" Mike's cheeks flushed. "I was, er, scared. Once I dropped you off at the hospital I made a break for it; I'm ashamed. Anyway they seemed to have tracked my car and told me I need to come to fill in a few forms." At that, they arrived at the cemetery. Centehua told Mike to wait in the car as she clambered out. She wandered around until she found it, next to an old oak tree. His grave. Adam Harrison September 3, 1983 - December 27, 1999 There was no personal message, no loving farewell; presumably because there was no one left that cared about him enough to leave one. Centehua began her chant. "Δείξε μου την ψυχή του που έχασαν τη ζωή τους. Το μόνο που αξίζει να έχουν μια ακόμη ευκαιρία." After a few moments, he appeared. There he was; the same almost-golden hair, the same piercing bright green eyes. The only thing that differed between his living form and his deceased one, was his paleness of skin. "Adam." She whispered, her voice barely audible. "Cen." He replied, equally as quiet. "I'm sorry." Centehua burst out, tears streaming down her face. "I tried the pendant; it didn't help. There was nothing I could do, I felt so powerless, I-" He put his finger to her lips; although he was a ghost, he could touch her. Centehua was Death's daughter after all. His eyes began to water. "I don't blame you for anything, Cen." Adam began. "I mean, it was inevitable. I-I'm just glad I got to meet you." "I'm glad we met too. We had a short time together; too short. Maybe if I hadn't stayed that night you would be alive..." "Are you kidding? I would have killed myself that night if you hadn't stuck around. And I'm really glad you did. I have to leave now; your father is getting restless." Centehua nodded silently, tears still cascading down her face. A quick embrace, and he was gone. Forever. ---- She used a knife to carve a message into the tree. Here lies Adam; a wonderful person, and a magnificent friend. Trivia *"Δείξε μου την ψυχή του που έχασαν τη ζωή τους. Το μόνο που αξίζει να έχουν μια ακόμη ευκαιρία." roughly translates into "Show me the soul of the one that died. The one that deserves to have another chance." Category:Albus Chase Category:Leafwhisker Category:Fan Fiction Category:One-shot Category:Fan-Fan Fiction Category:Complete